


Home, Boys, Home

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: Thomas Hiddleston - Freeform - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff kinda at the end, Smut, but mostly just smut, smutty smut smut, there's only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: Rose finds poor merchant Thomas alone at the docks, and decides to take him in for the night





	Home, Boys, Home

**Author's Note:**

> HEAVILY inspired by this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kj3E0Rn_0hY 
> 
> I've been on a HUGE Irish music kink (including fantasies of a certain stupid brit singing drinking songs like this one) so here you go <3

            Rose put the last touches on the skirt she was hemming.

            “Ah! Finished at last!” She cut the thread and headed to the front of the shop where Mistress O’Rourke was taking in a wedding dress for Joanna from down the lane.

            “Mistress! Mistress! I got the skirt all finished and I didn’t even have to undo any of the stitches!”

            “Ach, girl. There’s no need to be hollering through the place. I may be getting old but I’m not deaf.” Mrs. O’Rourke gave a wry smile to her apprentice.

            “Sorry, Ma’am. I’m just excited! Look at the skirt I finished for Mrs. Ó Broin.” Mistress took the skirt and looked it over. The wry smile stayed.

            “Well done, Rose. Wrap it up, and you can take it to her. Then you can stop at the market for a loaf of bread. Just use whatever Mrs. Ó Broin gives you, then bring the rest back.” Rose nodded and discarded her apron and wrapped her shawl tight around her. She was usually fair warm (which she gave credit to her fat arse) but the Irish winters in a water town were not as forgiving as the country side. The wind was blowing strong as Rose headed down to the docks. She stopped in at the Mrs. Ó Broin’s cottage; who thanked her profusely for the skirt and gave her, along with the payment, a fresh loaf of bread, wrapped up to keep warm. Rose tucked the bread in under her shawl, holding it close as she gave the fisherman a small smile and got herself a discount on the cod. She was turning to head back to the seamstress shop when she heard someone calling out

            “Excuse me? Can I ask… Excuse me?” She turned to see the source fo the man’s voice and was met with surely an angel on earth. The man was tall. Taller than Master O’Rourke had been, which was saying something. He had a full beard, curly hazelnut hair which was mostly hidden under a pageboy’s cap. A black peacoat kept the man warm but Rose could still tell that his lean body was strong. He carried a dark green rucksack which shook heavily when he walked. Rose tried to control herself. She had never seen a man like him before. She had seen the men of the village giving her their lustful gazes, but she had never wanted a man like this. She had never even kissed a boy. When the man spoke again she knew why he was being ignored.

            “Excuse me,” That British accent. The rest of the village would turn their bcks on a Brit in a heartbeat. Thankfully, Rose had a slightly kinder heart. She walked over to him

            “They won’t give you the time o’day. You’re British?”

            “Yes, I am. I just need a place to stay for the nihgt. My ship has been delayed due to a snow storm, but should be here by morning. I can pay my way, in money or work.” Rose looked him over and thought to what Mistress O’Rourke would say. She knew it might lead to a beating, but the Christian in her would not let a man freeze in the cold, even a Brit.

            “Alright, you can come with me. If you can pay and you’re willing to work,  we can probably find a space on the floor for you to sleep on.” Rose gave him the same wry smile that Misstress O’Rourke had given her and the man gave a wide wan

            “Many thanks to you Miss…?” He enquired

            “Rose. Just Rose. And you are?”

            Thomas. Thomas William Hiddleston.” Rose laughed.

            “Oh yeah. That’s a Brit’s name if there ever was one. C’mon.” On the way over they shared a little conversation. Rose shared that she had been working for the O’Rourke’s since her parents had died. Tom shared he was working on a merchant’s ship to save for a ticket to America. Rose did not ignore the glances Tom was giving her. And each time, she’d give him   scorned look. But she would use that scorn to also admire him. And Rose could not help gazing into how blue Thomas’s eyes were.

            When the pair finally arrived back at the seamstress’s shop, Mistress O’Rourke was there to give Rose an earful.

            “What has taken you so long? I swear if you were in that bookshop again…”

            “Sorry Mistress, I picked up a stray.” Rose gestured to Thomas, who stuck his hand out

            “Good Evening Madam. Your apprentice was very kind and said you might have a floor to sleep on?”

            “Rose! You brought home a Brit! Lord have mercy on your soul. Why I ought to…”

            “Mistress! Remember what the Lord said about being good to others?” Rose interjected. And Mistress O’Rourke gave her a hard look before finally relenting.

            “Alright. Alright. But he best be prepared to work. There’s firewood to be chopped. Did you at least the money and the fish?”

            “Yes, and Mrs Ó Broin slipped me something extra” Rose unwrapped the loaf of bread out of my shawl and showed it to her. Her jaw dropped.

            “Oh saints bless that woman.” Rose and Thomas headed into the house and Mistrss O’Rourke shut the door firmly behind the two. She took the loaf from Rose. And headed to the kitchen.

            “Thomas, take the axe and go chop some wood. Rose, you come along and help me in the kitchen.” Thomas gave a nod before heading out. When he was gone, Misstress O’Rourke gave Rose a whack upside the head

            “A Brit! Are you daft girl? He’ll rob us blind!”

            “Ma’am, the poor man had nowhere to go. No inn would take him. And wasn’t there someone else..”

            “Ach! Don’t you start with that again! You probably only took him because of his eyes.” Rose felt a little flush creep into her face.

            “I’ve nae idea whatcha mean.”

            “Oh dear girl. I may be an old married woman. But I got eyes. And he sure is a pretty one to look at.” Rose said nothing back and merely started cutting up carrots.

            At dinner, the four of them said grace together, Rose sneaking a peek to see that Thomas did indeed have his head bowed with the rest of them. Rose smiled and added an additional thanks to the end of her prayers and tucked intot he delicious meal her mistress had maid.

            After dinner, Thomas offered to clean the plates and help with the washing up, but Rose insited he was to do no such thing. And took the plates away to wash them. And she couldn’t help but not the look that Thomas gave her for talking back.

            At the end of the night, Mistress O’Rourke gave Tomas one of the spare quilts as he settled into a spot on a chair.

            “I really appreciate the hospitality ma’am. I really do insist on giving you something for your troubles.”

            “Don’t even think of it mister. You helped keep that fire going, which is getting hard what with Master O’Rourke gone, God rest his soul, and with me getting into my ages.”

            “You, my lady, look not a day over 20.” Mistress O’Rourke smacked his shoulder before heading off to bed.

            Rose came to say goodnight to Thomas and felt a bit sad about it, not wanting him to leave but knowing he needed to go to his ship.

            “Twas a pleasure to meet you Thomas. I hope you find your fortune someday.”

            “Thank you Rose. It was just as lovely to meet yourself.” Thomas took her hand and placed a gentle kiss to the knuckles, causing Rose to shiver. She headed up to bed but could not stop thinking of Thomas and his eyes or his lips. Or how those lips could feel on other places besides her hand. _No girl! You can’t be thinking those things about an unwed man. Or maybe he was secretly wed?_ Rose’s heart sank at the thought of that. She lay there a while longer before finally throwing the sheets off and quietly moving back down to the living room, where she found Thomas shivering and huddling closer to the fire.

            “Uhm, Thomas.” He jumped a bit and turned to see Rose

            “Oh Rose, you startled me. Are you alright?”

            “Yes, it’s just. I could hear your shiverin from my room.” Thomas smiled sheepishly.

            “I suppose I am a bit cold.” Rose bit her lip and finally gave in to that devil on her shoulder.

            “Would ya like to come up to my room? I can keep your back warm.”

            Thomas smiled and followed her back to her room. She threw back the covers and climbed into ed, with Thomas following in.

            “Now no funny business Mister.” Rose scolded

            “I have no idea what you mean.” Tom replied, a smile ticking at the corner of his lips.

            “You know exactly what I mean. You men are always searching after one thing.” She felt Thomas shuffle a little closer to her in bed.

            “Oh my dear, you don’t really think me one of those men who would crawl into a woman’s bed and take only my pleasure do you?” Rose felt her face blush

            “We..well…if you’re not that kind of man,” she turned to face him

            “What kind of man are you?” Thomas grinned and before Rose knew it, he pressed his lips towards hers and the first thing Rose did was to laugh slightly.

            “And what are you laughing at, little girl?”

            “Your beard. It tickles.” Thomas’s grin surely could light up the world. He quirked an eyebrow.

            “Oh it does, does it? Well does it tickle here?” He kissed her cheek and she tittered in response.

            “How about here?” Thomas placed kisses along her neck. And so continued the ritual of laughing and kisses as Thomas made his way down her body, between her breasts, until his face was settled between her legs.

            “I wonder what will happen if I kiss you here, my little Rose” Rose bit her lip. She had never even thought of a man putting his lips down there. Sure she knew what the girls in the taverns did sometimes to get a hot meal, but never thought about the other way around.

            “I… I don’t know, Thomas. But I’m willing to let you try.” Thomas’s grinned turned downright wolfish and he yanked her legs apart, holding them open with his broad shoulders. Then, he dove into her wet cunt like a starving man. Rose wasn’t quite sure what to do with her hands and she started to tug at his hair, but he snapped his neck up and growled at her a little.

            “Little girl, keep your hands above your head, or I’ll bring a switch down upon your ass.” With a squeak, Rose’s hands flew back up, clutching her pillow and trying to hold back her moans so as to not wake Mistress O’Rourke.

            Thomas looked up at her and smiled.

            “Oh my dear, you have the most wonderful cunt I have ever had the pleasure of sampling.” He went back in, planting little kisses and short swipes of his tongue, making Rose pant and feel the tight coil building up. Especially when Thomas brought up one of his fingers to rub at the hardened little nub that always made her shiver whenever she accidentally rubbed against it. But now, Thomas was rubbing like it was some kind of magic lamp that Rose had read about in her story books. And it was making her more than just shiver. Her hips wiggled about bucked slightly on the bed.

            “Ooooh ...Thomas…whatever you’re doing…please…” Thomas looked up at her, his beard slightly glistening with the juices from her quim.

            “Please what, little girl? Tell Daddy what you want.” Rose whined in pleasure at that. She had heard one of her friends say that her husband had called himself that once on their anniversary and Rose had always wondered.

            “I don’t know Thomas. It just…it feels so good!”

            “Well my love, it’s about to feel a lot better.” Thomas lowered his face again and doubled his efforts. Flicking his tongue against her folds and murmuring sweet nothings until finally the coil snapped and Rose felt a euphoria like no other.

            When the feelings started to subside, Rose lay there panting and Thomas gazed down lovingly. When Rose finally came to her senses, she saw Thomas stripping off his striped sleeping trousers, and she had never seen a man’s cock, but surely no average man were as big as him

            “Good gracious Thomas! How on earth do you fit that thing in your trousers?” Thomas laughed and kissed her, causing her to grimace a little at her own taste.

            “Very carefully, my darling. But fear not, I’ll be gentle for your first time?”

            “And how do you now this is my first time, you sod?”

            “Because when I got you naked, you turned scarlet red. Which made you look even more beautiful.” Thomas grabbed one of her full breasts and squeeze, making Rose buck and her cunt brushed against his cock, making the both of them give a low moan. Thomas moved his cock and slowly pushed in, letting Rose adjust.

            “If it hurts too much, you tell me right away. Understand?”

            “Yes…”

            “Yes, what?” Thomas asked, giving her nipple a hard pinch

            “Yes, Daddy.” Rose whimpered out. Thomas gave her a long loving kiss.

            “Good girl.” Thomas kept going, giving her a few inches at a time, before his cock was fully sheathed within her.

            “Still alright?”

            “It’s a little odd. But in a wonderful way.” Rose smiled and clutched at Thomas’s shoulders. He placed hot open mouth kisses down her neck and over her breasts, loving to suck on Rose’s hardening nipples. Thomas finally started to move his hips back and forth, making Rose feel close to that same euphoria she had felt earlier. Thomas leaned down close

            “Oh my darling, how I wish our love could last as long as a year.” He moved one hand down between their conjoined bodies to again rub at the hardened nub. Rose’s mind was unable to hold onto any one thought. Of the feeling of Thomas’s cock in her cunt felt like she was going to be torn in half, but it felt amazing at the same time. And the feel of Thomas’s strong shoulders underneath her fingertips, and how she just felt like she couldn’t get him close enough. His kisses felt like drops of heaven and Thomas’s hands rubbing at her nub was bringing back that coil. She unintentionally flexed her muscles below, and Thomas gave a low growly moan. Before giving a sharp smack to a thigh, causing Rose to yelp

            “That was for that squeeze little girl. Do it again and I certainly won’t last much longer, and the next smack will be on that plump lovely arse of yours.” Rose bit her lip. Occasionally husbands gave slight smacks to their wives, but never out of hate. So the idea of Thomas giving her a spanking with a big strong hand certainly sparked her interest. But she was so close to that edge of euphoria, she couldn’t hold on much longer.

            “Tom… that feeling…I need…”

            “I know rose, I’m about to as well…cum with me, darling. Do it now!” And at the same time she fell into that pleasure, she felt Thomas spilling into her, making her feel full, but in a different sensation that his cock had. Thomas collapsed just to the side of Rose, his arm on top of her.

            “Thomas, thank you.”

            “You’re welcome, little one. Come here.” At that, he turned her onto his side and held her close, kissed her cheek and the two of them drifted off to sleep.

           

            The next morning, Rose was awoken by the sun coming in through the window. Her blankets were tucked tightly around her, but the rest of her bed was empty.

            “Thomas? … Thomas?” She got up and moved to pull her robe around her, but she found a note on her bedside table. She picked it up and read, feeling weak in the knees as she read

_“My dear Rose, I must leave early to catch my ship. Into your apron I’ve put handfuls of gold. Take this, my dear, for the mischief I’ve caused. Last night I might have left you with a daughter or a son. If it’s a girl, keep her on your knee. If it be a boy, call him after me. Then when he is a man you can dress him up in blue. He’ll go climbing up the riggings like his daddy used to do.”_

 

 

 


End file.
